


Soulmates

by Cwvariety



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Riverdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwvariety/pseuds/Cwvariety
Summary: Fresh out of a shower Cheryl stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. Just under her breasts the name Toni was written in cursive writing.When you’re about to meet you’re soulmate their name or initials will turn up on your skin





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of soulmates. This is my first au/ fic so hope you enjoy

It was late Thursday night when Cheryl awoke to weird tingling from under her breasts, she didn’t know what it was and it felt weird. She had fallen asleep doing school work so her bed was covered in paper and books. She packed up all her stuff and went back to bed, ignoring the odd tingling.

Cheryl woke up in the morning with the sound of her phone alarm going off, she got out of bed stretching as she did so. She walked to her wardrobe to pick out todays outfit, she quickly showered then went to grab some breakfast. She quickly ran to her convertible, muffin in hand and headed to school.

She hadn’t felt the odd tingling for a few days now, she didn’t think much of it, thought it was an odd feeling itch or something like that.

She was currently walking around the school halls on this nice Tuesday afternoon, she just walked out of her last lesson English when she felt the odd tingling again. She decided to ignore it again but it was a stronger tingle this time, only lasting a few minutes.  
———————————————————  
A few weeks had passed and the tingling would happen on and off but Cheryl thought nothing of it that is until Monday morning when she saw something new.  
Cheryl stood in front of the bathroom mirror, fresh out of a shower staring at small, fancy, cursive writing underneath her breast, where she had been feeling tingling the past few weeks.

Toni

Cheryl stood frozen, unable to believe what she’s looking at. She’s heard about the names of your soulmate turning up somewhere on your body just before you meet them but she never thought it’d happen to her.  
—————————————————————  
Cheryl sat on the hood of Kevin’s car, waiting for the drag race to begin. She Goulies and the serpents were having a drag race to decide who took the Southsider as their own. She was dressed in a white crop top with short red pants on. Red knee high heels and red sunglasses finishing the look. She looked amazing. God-like.

She walked up, handkerchief in hand, walking up to the staring line so she could flag the cars off. As she was walking she walked past a small pink haired serpent.

“Uh, I usually do the honours”

“Not today Che Cha, I was born for this moment”

The pink haired serpent was hot, not that Cheryl would ever admit it. She had that strange tingling again when she saw her but this time it was through her whole body. She saw the short girl check her out as well since she was doing the same.  
———————————————————————  
A few weeks later Cheryl was in the locker rooms when the loud speaker sounded.

“As of next week Southside High will be shut down, students will be attending new schools that are in their region, Riverdale High being on of them. I’d expect you to welcome these new students with open hearts and arms. Thank you”

Cheryl couldn’t believe it, her home life was already a nightmare and now Southsiders were moving in to the only place she felt safe. Well at least safer. She stormed out of the locker rooms, fire in her eyes. She rushed to her locker, grabbing her stuff then slamming it shut.  
——————————————————————  
The serpents filed into the halls of Riverdale high, stopping at the desk set up by Archie and Veronica. Veronica blabbered on about stuff about lockers and class schedules. She handed them the class schedules with a smile.

“Stand down Eva peron”

Veronica rolled her eyes at Cheryl’s entrance, the bulldogs and cheer goons following behind her. Her Bright red dress standing out.

“No one invited fascist barbie, cheryl”

“Wrong no one invited Southside scum to our school”

Veronica sighed and rolled her eyes, she knew there was no point arguing.

“Why don’t you come over here and say that to my face bombshell”

“Happily, queen of the buskers”

The girls sent daggers to each other before Archie got in the way. The pink haired serpent was being held back by her friends. Cheryl and the small pink haired girl went separate ways as the bell rung, bumping into each other’s shoulders while walking past.

A strong tingle raced through Cheryl’s body and she made contacts with the serpents shoulder, it startled Cheryl and if it startled the serpent she didn’t know.

——————————————————————

Kevin was the the most recent to meet his soulmate, he had come up to Cheryl, jumping around with excitement like a puppy with a new toy. He had told Cheryl that last week on his left arm, right upon the should the name of his souls mate had appeared. He showed Cheryl the name and sure enough the name ‘fangs’ was written in comic book like writing on his left shoulder. This was a few months ago now, they had met at the drag race and started dating shortly after.

Veronica had met Archie the day she moved to riverdale about a year ago now, they’ve been dating ever since and a few months later being each other’s soulmates Betty and jughead started dating. Veronica and Betty also have each other’s names as well, in rare cases a person will get two names as their soulmates, they’ve been best friends ever since, kissing every now and then.

Cheryl was really the only one left from her small group of friends to meet her soulmate, and now she’s about to meet them or maybe she already has without realising.


End file.
